


The Interview

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's usually much more professional than this, but she really can't help herself when Allison comes walking into her office, looking good enough to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneinColor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnneinColor), [DizzilySpiraling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/gifts).



> Since I didn't write ANY femslash last month, I decided to start the new year off in style, with some... femslash. :D

_"Your next interview is here, Ms Reyes,"_ Isaac said through the intercom. 

Erica narrowed her eyes at the clock in the corner of her computer screen and sighed before pressing the button to say, "Please show them in."

When the door opened, Erica finished typing out the last line of an email, checked it over, and hit send before pushing her chair back and readying herself to stand up. But she made the mistake of looking up first and her legs went all shaky numb before she could attempt it.

Two measured breaths later, she pushed to her feet and came around her desk, letting her eyes travel the length of the woman in front of her. She was tall, almost as tall as Erica in her wickedly high heels, with thick dark hair that fell in waves halfway to her waist. Her clothing was tasteful, but did nothing to hide her breasts which, to Erica's discerning eye, looked to be a good handful. She was narrow through the hips with legs that Erica would love to have wrapped around her head.

Holding out a hand, Erica let her eyes drag back up her guest's body before she met wide, brown eyes with a smirk. "Hello. I'm Erica Reyes."

A slim, cool hand with deliciously interesting callouses slid into Erica's. "Miss, uh..."

" _Ms._ "

The girl pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, ducking her head as her cheeks colored beautifully. "I'm sorry, Ms Reyes. I'm Allison Argent, here to interview for the--"

"Firearms technician position. I know." Erica let her thumb smooth over the callous on the inside tip of Allison's index finger, breath going a little ragged at the idea of feeling it rubbing her clit. "I'm the head of security management for Beta Personal Security. As such, we'll be working closely together, so it's important that the two of us be able to work... _closely_... without any issues. I'll be interviewing you first, to make sure our areas of expertise don't overlap too much, and after I greenlight you, you'll go on to speak with my partner Boyd directly. I will not be the one directly in charge of hiring or firing you."

Allison's head raised slowly, and there was a glint in her eye that Erica couldn't quite place before she stepped forward and tightened her grip on Erica's hand. "Oh good."

"Hmm?" Erica stepped forward, getting right up in Allison's personal space when she noticed Allison's eyes straying down to the low cut of her own top.

Allison smiled, flashing dimples that were too ridiculous for words, and she curved her fingers down, brushing them against the thin skin at the underside of Erica's wrist. "Good that the decision to hire or fire me won't put you in a position where you have to turn me down when I ask you to dinner tonight."

Erica tugged Allison closer and stepped back, resting her ass on her desk before reaching back with her free hand to buzz Isaac. 

_"Yes, Ms Reyes?"_

"Hold all my calls, please." Erica could hear his cheeky little snort of laughter and made a mental note to kick his ass next time they were sparring.

_"That was the plan."_

"Good boy." Lifting her finger from the intercom button, Erica focused all her attention on Allison, spreading her thighs as far as her tight skirt would allow when Allison moved between her dangling legs. "I've read your resume. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Mmm, no. Well. My dad owns Argent Arms." 

Erica tilted her head and then gave a slow nod that had her hair falling over her shoulder. "We did a background check on you, so of course we know that already. Are you planning to infiltrate Beta Personal Security for reasons of corporate espionage?"

"No. My father and I have had a falling out, and since I'm not a proctologist, I decided it wasn't my job to help him remove his head from his ass. So I'm here."

"And if he manages to remove his head from his ass on his own?"

Allison's gaze was locked on Erica's mouth and she moved in even closer as she shook her head. "No. The company isn't big enough for the both of us. It's been too small for a while."

"Can you commit yourself to BPS for the foreseeable future?" Erica asked, then ran the tip of her tongue over her glossy red lips, enjoying the way Allison's eyes darkened with want.

"That depends," Allison whispered, her head dipping low.

"On?" Erica could feel Allison's breath against her cheek they were so close now.

"On whether... BPS... is looking for a commitment. If they just want a quick fling, that's fine, but I'm a fan of clear communication."

"BPS," Erica said, sliding her free hand around Allison's waist to pull her in closer, "expects full commitment from their employees. There are contracts to that effect. Personally, I am also a fan of clear communication, and as such, would like to inform you that while your offer of dinner is tantalizing, I'm much more interested in snacking on you than on food."

"Damn," Allison said, lips turning down in a pout. 

"Is that a problem?" Erica asked, straightening and letting her fingers go slack where they'd been gripping Allison tight.

"Well, it's just... I was hoping to eat _you_ for dinner, so..."

Erica tossed her head back, a low laugh rolling from her throat. "You're in luck," she said when she finally got her laughter under control. "Because I'm basically an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Is anyone else in line?" Allison asked, wriggling her eyebrows meaningfully, pulling Erica's hand from around her waist and looking at her empty ring finger.

"Not for a long time," Erica said. Then, tilting her head, she asked, "And you? Any jealous girlfriend or boyfriend I should be wary of?"

"Nope. The position of significant other is vacant, though I am accepting applications."

Erica smirked. "Oh really?"

"Mmm."

"What are the qualifications?"

Allison dipped her head and opened her mouth over Erica's throat, dragging her teeth up the side before suckling gently on the lobe of her ear. "Well," she said, "you meet all minimum requirements, but there's a practical field test portion that must be passed before the job can be yours."

"You have two seconds," Erica moaned, "to get your ass in my chair and your legs in the air."

Allison laughed, but scrambled to obey. And her legs? Felt kinda perfect wrapped around Erica's head.


End file.
